Descubrimientos a la Medianoche
by MrRayney
Summary: Raven finalmente se ha decidido que después de una noche relativamente agradable, ella no desea volver a su habitación cuando el reloj marco la medianoche.


_**Midnight Discoveries**_

_**Escrito por SardonyxRosetta**_

_**Traducido por MrRayney**_

Sinceramente no sé si esta autora planea seguir participando en la semana BBRae, pero sin lugar a dudas su historia me gustó mucho que me decidí a traducirla y como no fue muy larga, no me tomo mucho tiempo, por lo cual espero la disfruten.

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, al igual que esta historia, lo único que es mío es el esfuerzo que hago por traducirles esta historia.**_

* * *

_**Descubrimientos a la Medianoche**_

—Ya es casi la medianoche—

—Lo sé—

— ¿Y no vas a ir a tu habitación?—

—No—

—Ya no falta mucho para que Robin haga su ronda nocturna—

—Lo sé—

—Él va a descubrir que no estas allí—

—Lo sé—

— ¿Y aun así no vas a volver?—

— ¿Quieres que me vaya, Gar?—

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras…es solo que…—

— ¿Qué?—

— ¿Estas segura de que quieras que Robin descubra nuestra relación de esta manera?—

— ¿De qué estamos durmiendo juntos? ¿Por cuánto tiempo hemos estado haciendo esto?—

—Dos años. Pero siempre te oponías a que supieran de nuestras visitas nocturnas ¿Que paso?—

—Yo…—

— ¿Rae?—

—No creo que deba decirlo—

— ¡Oh, vamos!—

— ¡Es un asunto bastante privado, Gar! Quiero decir, no es algo que exactamente me involucre mucho, pero no quiero revelar algunos datos sobre…ciertas cosas—

— ¿Qué paso? Porque recuerdo que te preocupaba que Robin descubriera nuestra situación—

—Sabes bien que no me gusta compartir detalles personales de mi vida—

—Pero algo sucedió—

—Gar—

—Rae—

—Azar—

—Oh dios, espero que ella no esté aquí. No desearía que ella me viera completamente desnudo—

—Garfield Logan, estoy así de cerca de ponerme mi ropa y salir de aquí—

—No hay espacio entre los dos para que puedas hacer eso Rae—

—Te puedo lanzar por la ventana y vestirme sin problema—

— ¿Así que no vas a decirme?—

— ¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?—

— ¡¿Y qué pasa si hago esto?!—

—Gar, sujetarme los brazos con una sola mano no es algo convincente ¡¿Y qué demonios crees que estás haciendo con esa otra?!—

—Shh, vas a despertar a los demás—

—Gar…oh mi…ngh…por Azar—

— ¿Vas a decirme que ocurrió?—

—No sé si…mmh…deba…—

—Si lo haces prometo que no me detendré—

—Eres un maldito—

—Puedo ser muy convincente cuando la situación lo requiere, nena. Ahora dime lo que quiero oír—

—Star…ella…—

— ¿Si?—

—Ella vino a…preguntarme…si…se…—

— ¿Si sabes que, preciosa?—

—Me pregunto…si yo sé cómo dar una mamada… ¡Oh por Azar!—

— ¡Oh, dios mío! Eso no me lo hubiera esperado. Así que no te preocupa que Robin sepa de nuestra relación ¿Solo porque ellos van a estar haciéndolo?—

—Sí…—

—Oh nena, pero si se han estado jodiendo uno al otro desde hace semanas—

— ¡¿Qué?!—

—Estas orejas no son solo de adorno ¿Recuerdas? Puedo escuchar casi cualquier cosa de lo que sucede en esta torre ¿Me estás diciendo que puedo tenerte toda la noche en mi cama que mucho más temprano?—

—Puede ser—

—Hmm…Bueno. Creo que es hora de que cumpla lo que te prometí ¿No es así? Abre más esas hermosas piernas que tienes nena y déjame hacer un poco de mi magia—

—Eres tan jodidamente cursi ¿Lo sabias?—

—Bueno si no estás de humor, puedo parar—

— ¡No te atrevas, idiota!—

—Jajajaja, me encanta cuando me jalas el pelo de esa forma. Vamos a ver cuánto puedes resistir—

—Sabes que…tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para ¡Oh Azar, esto es demasiado!—

—Nena, es el momento de la revancha y sabes muy bien que a la hora de vengarme soy el mejor—

—Mmm…estoy segura de que tú vas a ser mi perdición, Garfield Logan—

_**Fin**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció la traducción? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Decente? Ya saben que si encuentran alguna falla quisiera que me la señalaran, lo único que quiero es darles una traducción muy bien elaborada.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario será apreciado pues tanto yo como la autora de esta historia se los estaríamos agradecidos.

Si descubro que la autora decidió seguir participando, les prometo que traduciré los siguientes temas.


End file.
